The present invention relates to a musculoskeletal support system and, more particularly, to a removal air bladder juxtaposed between support materials that may expand or contract within spatial voids of orthosis devices.
Conventional orthosis devices that integrate an air bladder are permanently fixed and/or do not apply directional pressure towards the body from behind a rigid or semi-rigid material. In order to expand or contract, air bladders are designed to be soft, flexible and pliable. Conventional devices integrate air bladders in orthosis devices that are permanently fastened and/or have direct contact with the body, which does not allow a rigid support level to be achieved. The prior art includes a removable air bladder placed in a pocket or pouch made of a fabric material that rests against the body as found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,626,557 (Mann), 6,331,170 (Ordway), and 6,820,783 (Beale). The prior art also includes an air bladder permanently positioned in between two or more layers of natural or synthetic non-rigid material that has direct contact with the body as found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,195,948 (Hill), 5,205,814 (Lundrigan), 5,396,906 (Harrold), and 5,643,185 (Watson). Another example of the prior art includes a permanently fixed air bladder behind a gel filled pad that has direct contact with the body as found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,062,414 (Grim) and 5,628,721 (Arnold).
As can be seen, there is a need for a removable assembly that may include an air bladder that may expand outward directly against rigid and/or semi-rigid material that provides firm support when placed against the body.